usastorefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of current Kmart locations
Current Connecticut * Milford - 589 Bridgeport Ave - (Opened 1980). Has a Garden Center. Might close within the next few months due to too much competition. * Vernon - 295 Hartford Turnpike - (Opened February 27, 1975). Has Garden Center. Located near a Stop and Shop. Freestanding. * Watertown - 595 Straits Turnpike - (Opened in 1975). Has 1960s signs outside only (last Kmart in New England to do so). Florida *Paradise Path, Mexico Beach, Florida - (opened March 5, 1972) - Has 1960s signs and a Little Caesar's Pizza Station, this was the first store to open at the Paradise Path shopping center. *138 Clifford Sims Drive, Port St. Joe, Florida - (opened July 11, 1974) - Has 1960s signs *304 Avenue F, Port St. Joe, Florida - (opened October 7, 1980) - Has 1960s signs outside only. Guam *Tamuning - 404 North Marine Drive - Largest operating Kmart after closure of Troy,MI location. Illinois *Bridgeview - 7325 W. 79th Street *Chicago - 3443 W. Addison Street *Chicago (Norridge) - 4201 N Harlem Avenue - Former Venture location. One of a few stores selected for a prototype "Kfresh" program which features a larger grocery section and more prepackaged foods. *Decatur - 1155 E. Pershing Road *Des Plaines - 1155 E. Oakton Street *Effingham - 1006 N Keller Dr - Closing January 2018. *Moline - 5000 Avenue of the C *Mount Vernon - 3404 Broadway *Quincy - 3701 Broadway Street *Rockford - 1321 Sandy Hollow Road - Closing March 2018 *Rockford - 5909 E. State Street *Springfield - 3250 E. Clearlake Ave. *Steger - 3231 Chicago Road *West Frankfort - #3 West Frankfort Place Indiana *Griffith - 430 W. Ridge Rd *Valparaiso - 2801 Calumet Ave Massachusetts * Acton - 252 Main St - (Opened October 1976). Former Grants. Has a Garden Center. Big Kmart sign is tiny. Shingles on Facade. * Brockton - 2001 Main St - (Opened 1973). Has Garden Center. * Hyannis - 768 Iyannough Rd - (Opened 1973). Has Garden Center. Never a Big Kmart location. Identical to Brockton, and Pittsfield. * Palmer - 159 Wilbraham St - (Opened March 1979). Former Grants. Has a Garden Center outside the store in the front. * Somerville - 77 Middlesex Ave - (Opened ). Formerly a Ford Assembly Plant. * Webster - 70 Worcester Rd - (Opened October 1980). Former Grants. Has a Garden Center. Nebraska *29983 SW 75 Road, Beatrice, Nebraska - (opened June 3, 1970) - Has 1960's signs and a 1960's road sign with the spinning "K" in it. Also has a Sears Outlet center and a Pizza Hut Express. New Jersey * Somers Point - 250 New Rd - (Opened on October 19th, 2002). One of the last 2 Kmart stores built from the ground up. Has a Garden Center. * West Long Branch - 108 Monmouth Rd - (Opened 1971). Has a Garden Center. New York *2055 Walden Ave, Cheektowaga, NY - (opened March 7, 1974) - Has a Sears auto center, an indoor playground, and a KCafe. *Eastern Hills Mall, Clarence, New York - (opened ??????????) - Has an indoor playground. Ohio *Warren - 2100 Niles Cortland Rd SE - Last Kmart Supercenter, closing April 2018 Pennsylvania *4010 Birney Ave Moosic, PA - (opened April 3, 1977) - Has 1960s signs and a Sears Outlet center. Vermont * Bennington - 19 Kocher Dr - (Opened 1979). Smallest Kmart in Vermont. * Rutland - 2 Diamond Run Mall Pl - (Opened 1995). Relocated from an older and smaller store. Virgin Islands * St. Croix - 4500 Sunny Isle * St. Croix - Remainder Matriculate * St. Thomas - 3 10 St. Estate Thoma * St. Thomas - Anna's Retreat Wisconsin *Cudahy - 6077 S Packard Ave. *Kenosha - 4100 52nd St *Oconomowoc - 1450 Summit Avenue *Racine - 5141 Douglas Ave Past California *Barstow - Barstow Mall - unknown open or close date Connecticut * East Haven - Somewhere on Frontage Rd - (Unknown when Opened). Closed 1995. Demolished for Home Depot. relocated to New Haven as a Super Kmart Center * Manchester - 239 Spencer St - (Opened November 30th, 1972). Closed 2002. Demolished in 2013. * New Haven - 315 Foxon Boulevard - (Opened Late 1995). Closed 2003. Currently Walmart. * Newington - 3250 Berlin Turnpike - Cancelled in 1994. Currently Lowes. Never Opened and never built. * Plainville - - (Opened Late 1999). Closed 2003. Demolished for Price Chopper. * Southington - 410 Queen St- (Opened 1972). Closed 2002. Demolished for Price Chopper. * Wallingford - 844 North Colony Road - (Opened Early 1996). Closed 2003. Currently Walmart. * Wallingford - 970 North Colony Road - (Opened in 1976). Relocated to the store above Florida *Lynn Haven Pkwy Lynn Haven, Florida - (opened April 1, 2011) - Reverted from a Super Kmart in 2011. Closed in early 2012. Now demolished to make room for a Super Target and a small store complex with a Justice store, a Dollar Tree store, and a Hollywood Video store. *3092 Ogilvie Rd Callahan, FL - (opened May 19, 2005) - Reverted from a Super Kmart. Closed in 2013 due to poor holiday sales. Now gutted to make room for a Toys "R" Us/Kids "R" Us combo store. Illinois Chicagoland Area *Bloomingdale - 156 Gary Avenue - Closed 2016, currently empty *Bolingbrook - South Commons Mall - 550 S Bolingbrook Drive - Former anchor for long demolished South Commons Mall, closed 1992. Relocated to location below. Briefly a Menards from 1992-1997 until Menards moved to its own location. Demolished 2003, now home of Manheim Area Auto Auction. *Bolingbrook - 257 N. Naperville/Weber Road - Opened 1992, closed 2003. Now Burlington, Ross and Party City. *Broadview - 800 Broadview Village - Former Super Kmart location. Became a Super Target in early 2000's. *Carol Stream - 610 E N Ave - Unknown close date, now a church. *Chicago - 1740 North Kostner - Former Venture, closed 2002, now Cook Brothers *Chicago - 2050 West Peterson - Unknown close date *Chicago - Brickyard Mall - 2600 Naragansett Ave. Opened with mall in 1973, Closed 2000. Location and mall demolished in 2001. *Chicago - 5033 N Elston Ave - Former Venture, unknown close date, now Seafood City Supermarket *Chicago - 5050 S Kedzie Ave - Closed 2016, currently vacant *Chicago - 6211 N Lincoln - Closed 2001, now a Home Depot *Chicago - 7050 S Pulaski Road - Unknown open or close date, currently vacant *Cicero - 4601 W Cermak/22nd St - Closed 2002, Divided and is now Harbor Freight, Cermak Fresh Market, and Famsa *Countryside - 140 Countryside Plaza - Former Venture location, now a Home Depot. *Downers Grove - 42 Ogden Avenue - Demolished late 90's, replaced by a Dominick's. *Elgin - 450 Airport Road - Former Venture location, unknown close date. Now Life Storage. *Elk Grove Village - 600 Meacham Road - Closed 2002, divided and is now Home Depot, Staples and Aldi. *Elmhurst - 265 Illinois 83 - Replaced a Builders Square in late 1990s, converted to a Sears Essentials briefly from 2004-2010. Closed November 2017. Last Kmart to close in DuPage County. *Forest Park - Forest Park Mall - 7600 Roosevelt Road - Closed 2014 - Built as an anchor store for Forest Park Mall, now a church. *Homewood - 17550 S Halsted Street - Former Super Kmart location. Replaced by a Menards. *Lansing - 17355 Torrence Ave - Closed 2016, Converted to Sears Parts & Repair Center *Lombard - 340 W Roosevelt Road - Closed 2013, demolished and replaced by a Mariano's. *Matteson - 4103 Lincoln Highway - Opened 1988, unknown close date, became Value City briefly before closing again. Currently empty. *Naperville - 1199 E Ogden Avenue - Closed 2013, currently standing empty. *Naperville - 1589 Ogden Avenue - Closed early 90's, converted to Menards Hardware Plus until Menards moved to its own building in late 90's. Currently being converted after standing empty for nearly two decades. *Oak Lawn - 4101 95th Street #9339 - Former Venture location, closed 2017. *St. Charles - St. Charles Mall - 2056 Lincoln Hwy - Built 1979, Closed 2002 - One of two anchors for the defunct St. Charles Mall. Demolished with the rest of the mall in 2002. Currently vacant lot. *Tinley Park - 16300 Harlem Ave - Closed 2016 *Willowbrook - 840 Plainfield Road - Store #4459 (Opened 1973) - Closed May 28, 2013 due to Pete's Fresh Market purchasing the property. Partially demolished and is currently being converted into Pete's Fresh Market and two other stores. Was going to be expanded into its adjacent vacant store and become a location for a "Kfresh" test program. *Woodridge - 7400 Woodward Avenue - Opened 1992, Closed 2002, became a JCPenney after several years before closing again. Part of a strip center which featured all of Kmart's properties at the time, as well as a Kmart, there was a Pace Membership Warehouse, Sports Authority and a larger Builders Square called Builders Square II. *Villa Park - North Park Mall - 300 North Avenue - Formerly a Robert Hall Village store anchoring North Park Mall, now a HOBO (Home Owner's Buyer's Outlet) store. Other Illinois Locations *Alton - 2851 Belt Lane Parkway - Closed late 2017 *Belleville - 7230 Westfield Plaza Dr - Closed October 2017 *Belvidere - 1570 W Chrysler Dr - Unknown open or close date, currently vacant. *Bloomington - 1608 E Empire St. - Former Venture store, unknown close date. Now Dick's Sporting Goods. *Bradley - 990 N Kinzie Avenue - Super Kmart location. Closed 2016, demolished and replaced by a Meijer. *Carbondale - 1250 E. Main Street - Closed late 2005. Divided and is now Dick's Sporting Goods and TJMaxx. *Galesburg - Sandburg Mall - Closed 2013 *Granite City - 3655 Nameoki Road - Closed late 2017 *Homer Township/Homer Glen - 15830 S. Bell Road - Briefly converted to a Sears Essentials, unknown close date. Now a Big R. *Joliet - 1801 Jefferson St. - Closed 2016 *Joliet - 2700 Plainfield Road - Former Super Kmart location opened 1994. Converted to a MyGofer location in 2010, closed 2013. Now a Fresh Thyme Market and Bob's Discount Furniture. *Lincoln - 1308 Woodlawn Road - Unknown open date. Closed 1995. Subdivided into Goody's and Dollar Tree. *Macomb - 1325 E Jackson St - Closed 2016 *McHenry - 1900 N Richmond Rd. - Briefly converted to Sears Essentials, unknown close date. *Montgomery - 1900 Douglas Road - now empty. *Morton - 1075 W. Jackson - converted to "green" prototype location in 2002, closed April 2016, currently empty. *New Lenox - 1500 W Lincoln Hwy - Closed 2016 *Ottawa - 2758 Columbus St. - Closed 2002, now R.P. Lumber Company. *Pekin - 2909 Court Street - converted to "green" prototype in 2002. Now standing empty. *Peoria - Unknown location, relocated to location below. *Peoria - 901 West Lake Avenue - Former Venture. Opened 2002 as one of five "green" prototype locations. Closed 2015, currently standing empty. *Peru - 1655 38th Street - Possible former Venture location, as the other road bordering this location is called Venture Drive. Now a Hobby Lobby, Dollar Tree, and Goodwill. *Pontiac - 1 Vermilion Plaza - now empty *Round Lake Beach - 400 East Rollins Road - Former Super Kmart, unknown open or close date. Now vacant. *Springfield - 2500 Wabash Ave. - Closed 2016, now empty. *Sterling - 2901 S 4th St - Unknown open or close, now a Goodwill. *Washington - 70 Cherry Tree Shopping Center - converted to "green" prototype in 2002. Closed 2011. Now a Big R. *Waukegan - 3110 Belvidere Road - Converted to "KDollar" format in 2013, unknown close date. Now a Catholic high school. Indiana *Chesterton - 750 Indian Boundary Rd - Unknown open or close date, currently vacant. *Greensburg - 1807 N Broadway St - (Opened 1993). Closed 2003. Currently Rural King. *Hammond - 7925 Indianapolis Blvd - Closed 2002, currently empty. *Indianapolis - 7425 E. Washington Street - Former Super Kmart. Unknown when opened or closed. *La Porte - 1460 West State Road 2 - Closed 2017 *Merrillville - 101 W Lincoln Hwy - Unknown open or close, currently empty. *Plymouth - 1500 Pilgrim Lane - Unknown open or close date, currently vacant. Iowa *Ames - 1405 Buckeye Ave - (Opened 1994). Closed 2014. Currently Empty. *Atlantic - 1200 E 7th St - (Opened 1980). Closed 2006. Currently Orscheln Farm & Home. *Dubuque - 2600 Dodge Street - (Opened 1963) - Closed Spring 2017. Currently Empty *Fort Dodge - 3126 5th Ave S - (Opened 1972). Closed 2002. Subdivided. *Spencer - 1019 S Grand Ave - (Opened Unknown). Closed 1993. Currently Subdivided. Relocated to store below. *Spencer - 900 11th St SW - (Opened 1993). Closed 2002. Currently Bomgaars. Kansas * Garden City - Address Unknown - (Opened Unknown). Closed 1990. * Independence - 2801 W. Main St. - (Opened 1990). Closed 2003. Currently Subdivided. * McPherson - 1330 N. Main St - (Opened 1977). Closed 1990. Later became Country General until all their stores closed in 2002. Currently Tractor Supply Plus. * Overland Park - 9401 Metcalf Ave - (Opened 1970). Closed 2013. Former French Market. Currently Empty. * Shawnee - 13110 W. 62nd Terrace - (Opened Unknown). Closed 2000. Currently PowerPlay Family Entertainment Center. Kentucky * Campbellsville - 400 Campbellsville Bypass - (Opened Unknown). Closed 2000. Currently Subdivided. * Cold Spring - 3710 Alexandria Pike - (Opened 1994). Closed 2003. Currently Furniture Fair. * Elizabethtown - 1807 N. Dixie Ave - (Opened 1992). Closed 2016. Currently At Home. * Harlan - 201 Village Center Rd - (Opened Unknown). Closed 1995. Currently Subdivided. * Hazard - 154 Grand Vue Plaza - (Opened Unknown). Closed 1986. Later became Wright Lumber. Currently Empty. Relocated to store below. * Hazard - 101 Town And Country Ln - (Opened 1986). Closed 2012. Currently Primary Care Centers of Eastern Kentucky. * Middlesboro - 4 Middlesboro Mall - (Opened 1983). Closed 2002. Currently Roses. Maine * Bangor - 688 Hogan Rd - (Opened 1972). Closed March 31, 2017. Currently Empty. * Falmouth - Address and Opening Date Currently Unknown - Closed 1997. * Perquisite Isle - 830 Main St - (Opened November 1993). Closed August 2016. Currently Vacant. * Scarborough - US-1 Scarborough - Closing Date Unknown. Demolished for a Hospital. * Skowhegan - 381 Madison Ave - (Opened 1979). Closed 1996. Currently Tractor Supply Plus. Massachusetts * Boston - 7 Allstate Rd - (Opened 1993) - Closed 2003. Converted into Target. * Braintree - 350 Grossman Dr - (Opened November 1996) - Closed 2016. Subdivided. * Brighton - 400 Western Ave - (Opened 1999). Closing date unknown. Demolished for Preschool. Former Caldor. * Chelmsford - 288 Chelmsford St - (Opened 1976). Closed 1992. Relocated to Twerksbury (Later closed in July 2016). Converted into Market Basket. Former Grants. * Chelsea - 170 Everett Ave - (Opened in 1979). Closed in the Early 1980's. Became Stuarts, Later Adam's Furniture (Closed in 2006). Demolished for Shopping Plaza in 2007. * Clinton - 1175 Main St - Unknown open or close date. Now Shaws. * Danvers - 139 Endicott St - (Opened 1974) - Closed 2002. Converted into a Relocated Market Basket. * Fall River - 24 William S Canning Blvd - (Opened October 1976) - Closed May 2016. Demolished for New Plaza. Former Grants. * Fairhaven - 9 Plaza Dr - (Opened 1977). Closed March 31, 2017. Currently Empty. Expanded in the 1990's. * Fitchburg - 151 Waldron St - (Opened 1971). Closed October 2017. Expanded in 1991. Currently Empty. Similar to Pittsfield. * Great Barrington - 354 Stockbridge Rd - (Opened 1976). Closed December 2016. Subdivided. Former Grants. * Haverhill - 400 Lowell Ave - (Opened 1976). Closed 2003. Converted into Market Basket in 2010. Former Grants. * Milford - 124 Medway Rd - (Opened 1974). Closed 2016. Converted into Stop and Shop in September 2017. * Natick - 321 Speen St - (Opened in the Late 1970's). Closed in the Early 1980's. Currently Burlington. * North Adams - 80 Main St - (Opened 1994). Closed 2002. Currently Subdivided. * North Attleboro - 150 Robert F. Toner Blvd - (Opened 1976). Closed in 1992. Relocated to South Attleboro. Converted into Shaws. Former Grants. * Pittsfield - 694 Merrill Rd - (Opened August 1971) - Closed 1997 because of terrible sales. Subdivided into Petco, Homegoods, T.J.Maxx, and Pep Boys (Now Planet Fitness). * Plymouth - 10 Pilgrim Hill Rd - (Opened in November 1996). Closed 2003. Currently Subdivided. * Salem - 227 Highland Ave - (Opened 1999). Closed 2002. Converted into Target. Former Caldor. * Seekonk - 140 Taunton Ave - (Opened 1973). Closed 1995. Subdivided between Pricerite, Monster Mini Golf (Former Stockroom), Planet Fitness, and Curtain & Bath Outlet. * South Attleboro - 1130 Newport Ave - (Opened 1992). Closed March 31, 2017. Relocated from North Attleboro. Currently Empty. Had a Garden Center and Little Caesars. * Springfield - 666 Boston Rd - (Opened 1978). Closed 1995. Demolished for Cardi's Furniture. * Springfield - 1275 Liberty St - (Opened 1981) Closed October 2017 along with Fitchburg. Currently Empty. Former JM Fields (Only Kmart in New England that was a former JM Fields). Might be Subdivided. . * Swensea - 517 G A R (General Army Republic) Hwy - (Opened 1971). Closed 1983. Later became Stuarts and Building 19, Demolished for Target after Building 19 went out of business. * Twerksbury - 10 Main St - (Opened 1992). Briefly converted to a Sears Essentials, Closed July 2016. Converted back to Kmart in 2012. Relocated from Chelmsford. * West Springfield - 1150 Union St. W. - (Opened between 1978-1981). Closed February 1995. Subdivided. * Westfield - 301 E. Main St. (Opened 1980). Closed 2003. Currently Subdivided into Restore, Goodwill, and Pricerite. * Weymouth - 140 Main St - (Opened 1976) .unknown when Closed. Later became Building 19, Currently National Wholesale Liquidators. Former Grants. * Woburn - 296 Mishawum Rd - (Opened 1978). Closed Early 1980's. Currently Subdivided. Michigan * White Lake - 10951 Highland Ave - Opened 1988, converted to first of five "green" prototype stores in 2002. Closed 2014. New Hampshire * Claremont - 367 Washington St - (Opened 1990). Closed December 2014. Currently Empty. * Gilford - 1425 Lake Shore Rd - (Opened 1976). Closed August 2001. Demolished for Hannaford, Former Grants. * Manchester - 1225 S. Willow Ave - (Opened 1975). Closed 2002. Later Big Lots. Currently Subdivided. * North Conway - 32 Mountain Valley Blvd - (Opened October 1980). Closed 2000. Converted into JCPenney. * Portsmouth - 1465 Woodbury Ave - (Opened 1978). Closed 2013. Currently Empty New Jersey *Dover - 140 NJ-10 - (Opened 1971) . Closed 2014. Currently Empty. *North Plainfield - 1290 US-22 - (Opened 1981). Closed 2010. Demolished for Costco. Former Valley Fair. *????, Schuyler, New Jersey - (opened March 8, 2011) - Reverted from a Super Kmart. Closed in 2014 due to poor holiday sales. Now gutted to make room for a Discovery Zone. New York *Dunkirk - 3901 Vineyard Dr - (Opened 1993). Closed 2002. Currently Home Depot. *????? Orchard Park, New York - (opened July 13, 2012) - Downsized from a Super Kmart. Closed in 2014 due to poor holiday sales. Now gutted to make room for a youth recreation center. *Poughkeepsie - 1895 South Rd - (Opened in 1978). Exterior remodeled when it was Demalled. Closed July 31, 2016. Currently empty. *?????, Radford, New York - (opened May 20, 2010) - Reverted from a Super Kmart. Closed in 2011. Now a Venture store. *Saratoga Springs - 79 Weibel Ave - (Opened 1993). Closed 2002. Currently Subdivided. *Stony Brook - 2100 NY-347 - (Opened 1995). Closed 2003. Demolished for Lowes. Pennsylvania * Beaver Falls/Chippewa Township - 2660 Constitution Blvd - (Opened in 1993). Closed in Summer 2016. Currently Empty. * Belle Vernon - 780 Rostraver Rd - (Opened around 1976). Closed September 3, 2017 with the Butler store. Former Grants. Currently Empty. * Bradford - 1001 E Main St - (Opened in 1979). Expanded in the 1990's. Closed in 2003. Currently Dunham's Sports. * Butler - 400 Pullman St - (Opened in 1993). Closed September 3, 2017 with the Belle Vernon store. Currently Empty. * Clearfield PA - 150 Plaza Dr - (Opened around 1975-1982). Relocated to the store below in 1993. Currently Subdivied into Big Lots and Tractor Supply Plus. * Clearfield PA - 200 Plaza Dr - (Opened 1993). Closed 2002. Currently Rural King. Relocated from the store above. * Coal Township - 2400 PA-61 - (Opened in 1981). Closed in 2000. Currently Empty. * Meadville - 16881 Conneaut Lake Rd - (Opened in 1977). Closed in July 2017. Currently US Naval Recruiting. Former Grants. * Wilkes-Barre - 2280 Sans Souci Pkwy - (Opened in 1976). Closed 2002. Currently Gerrity's Flower Shop and Gerrity's Supermarket. Former Grants. Puerto Rico *Carolina - Avenida Jesus M. Fragoso - Opened 2011, unknown close date. Prototype Kmart Express location in Plaza Carolina Mall. Rhode Island * Coventry - 891 Tiogue Ave - (Opened around 1976) - Sat Abandoned for more than 10 years. Demolished for Apartment Complex. Closed 1996. Possibly a Former Grants. * Cranston - 1416 Elmwood Ave - (Opened 1982) - relocated to 296 Garfield Ave in Late 2001. Reopened as National Wholesale Liquidators in around 2005 and closed around 2009. Converted into Ocean State Job Lot in 2012. * Cranston - 296 Garfield Ave - (Opened Late 2001) - Relocated from 1416 Elmwood Ave. Closed November 2017. Last Kmart to open and close in Rhode Island. Currently Vacant. Supposed to be reopened as Burlington in around Late 2017-Early 2018. * Johnston - 1386 Atwood Ave - (Opened 1972) - Closed in 2002. Converted into Burlington Coat Factory (Now simply Burlington).Converted into Big Kmart sometime in 1998-2000. Had a Little Caesars Pizza and Garden Center. First Kmart in Rhode Island. * Lincoln - 622 George Washington Hwy - (Opened 1992) - Closed in 2003. On Site of a demolished Ames . Converted into Big Kmart sometime in 1998-2000. Had a Little Caesars Pizza and Garden Center. Demolished for Target, Famous Footwear, Payless Shoesource (Now Payless Superstore), DEB (Now Maurices), Sleepys (Now Mattress Firm) and a couple smaller storefronts. * Middletown - 288 E Main Rd - (Opened Between 1974-1976). Closed 2000. Never Expanded. Now Subdivided between Ocean State Job lot, Bed Bath and Beyond, and Marshalls. * Warwick, 1500 Bald Hill Rd Suite A - (Opened 1993) - Closed in 2003. Converted into Big Kmart sometime in 1998-2000. Relocated from a smaller store across the street. Currently Subdivided between Jo Ann's Crafts and Fabrics, Bed Bath and Beyond, Bob's Furniture, and Michael's Craft Stores. Texas * Broger - 214 Borger Shopping Plz - (Opened in 1979). Closed 2002. Currently Empty. * El Paso - 4011 Alabama St - (Opened in 1978). Closed in 2002. Demolished for Apartments * El Paso - 1120 McRae Blvd - (Opened in 1967). Closed in 2017. Currently Empty. * Garland - 3161 Broadway Blvd - (Opened in 1997). Closed in 2003. Currently Subdivided. * Garland - 5701 Broadway Blvd - (Opened in 1979). Closed in 2002. Currently BT Furnishings. * Irving - 3500 W Airport Fwy - (Opened in 1971). Closed in 2003. Demolished for Lowes. * Orange - 2260 MacArthur Dr - (Opened in the Late 1970's). Closed in February 1995. Currently Big Lots. * Plainview - 4411 Olton Rd - (Opened in 1992). Closed in 2002. Currently Harvest Christan Fellowship Church. * San Angelo - 3993 TX-306 Loop - (Opened in 1992). Closed in 2002. Demolished for a Hotel. * Spring - 501 Sawdust Rd - (Unknown when Opened). Closed in 1995. Currently Subdivided (Most of Store is currently Hobby Lobby). * Sugarland - 2745 Town Center Blvd - (Opened in 1997). Closed in 2002. Demolished. Former Venture. * Witchita Falls - 2047 TX-11 Loop - (Opened in the Late 1970's). Closed in the February 1995. Currently Atwoods Farm and Ranch. * Wichita Falls - 3712 Call Field Rd - (Opened in 1992). Closed in 2003. Currently Khols. Washington *456 Altminston Road, Weinerville, Washington - (opened April 6, 1968) - Closed in 1992 due to the two Kmart stores in Weinerville, Washington being consolidated into a new Super Kmart store, which opened in that city on that same year. The Altminston Road location was converted into a Variety Outlet store starting in 1993 and is now divided between Leslie's Pool Supplies, Dollar General, CVS Pharmacy, and Cold Stone Creamery. *456 Original Boulevard, Weinerville, Washington - (opened July 9, 1967) - Closed in 1992 due to the two Kmart stores in Weinerville, Washington being consolidated into a new Super Kmart store, which opened in that city on that same year. The Original Boulevard location was converted into a Sears store starting in 1993 and is now divided between Justice & Brothers, Blockbuster Games, Fay's Drugs, and D&K Store. Wisconsin *Brookfield - 18200 W Bluemound Road - (Opened 1992). Closed in December 2013. Divided and converted into Hobby Lobby and Dunham's Sports in 2016. *Fort Atkinson - 1309 N High St - Unknown open or close date. Now a pharmacy. *Greenfield - Unknown close date, now an At Home store. *Hales Corners - 5600 S 108th St. - (Opened 1975). Closed 2014, currently vacant. *Hartford - 1275 Bell Ave - Unknown open or close date, currently vacant. *Janesville - 2233 Humes Rd. - Unknown close date, location demolished and is currently being replaced. *Racine - 2211 S Green Bay Rd. - Unknown open or close date, currently vacant. *Rice Lake - 2601 S. Main Street - Closed 2012, currently empty *Wauwatosa - 3201 N Mayfair Road - Converted to Sears Outlet Store *West Allis - 6900 W Greenfield Ave - Unknown open or close date, currently vacant. Vermont * South Burlington - 947 Shelburne Rd - (Opened 1975). Currently Empty. Former Mammoth Mart (Only Kmart in New England that was a former Mammoth Mart). Category:Kmart Category:Locations